Odcinek 8234
11 grudnia 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8233. « 8234. » 8235. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W rezydencji Forresterów, Quinn i Shauna zastanawiają się, czy Brooke i Ridge rozmyślili się w sprawie rozwodu. Zjawia się Eric, zaskoczony decyzją syna i jego żony. thumb|320px|Liam sprzeciwia się współpracy Hope i LiamaW gabinecie Liama, Hope tłumaczy mu, że chciałaby wrócić do pracy, którą kocha, podobnie jak on to zrobił. Przyznaje, że jeszcze nie podjęła ostatecznej decyzji i zdaje sobie sprawę, że musiałaby współpracować z Thomasem. Liam jest przeciwny i sugeruje zatrudnienie nowego projektanta. Hope utrzymuje jednak, że Thomas jest Forresterem i posada niekwestionowany talent. Liam obawia się, że mężczyzna ponownie zacznie wykorzystywać Douglasa, lecz Hope przypomina, że ona również sprawuje nad nim prawną opiekę. Liam podkreśla Hope, że ją kocha i pragnie wyłącznie jej szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. thumb|left|320px|Brooke i Ridge podejmują decyzjęW rezydencji Brooke, ona i Ridge nie mogą uwierzyć, że zamierzają po raz kolejny się rozwieść. Podczas gdy Ridge zapewnia żonę, że zostanie zabezpieczona finansowo, ona wciąż utrzymuje, że źródłem ich problemów jest Thomas. Ridge powtarza, że nie odwróci się od własnego syna. "Nie naprawisz go, wybaczając mu", oznajmia Brooke, a Ridge w odpowiedzi podpisuje dokumenty rozwodowe. Brooke raz jeszcze utrzymuje, że Thomas od lat próbuje ich rozdzielić, lecz Forrester nadal milczy. Zrezygnowana Brooke również składa swój podpis, który rozmazuje się, kiedy spada na niego jej łza. Brooke i Ridge obejmują się, a mężczyzna oznajmia "To małżeństwo jest wymówką, aby nawzajem się krzywdzić". Brooke prosi go, by nie zanosił dokumentów do sądu, lecz on w milczeniu wychodzi. Zapłakana kobieta ma nadzieję, że Ridge wróci do niej, kiedy dostrzeże, jakim człowiekiem jest Thomas. Niebawem zjawia się Eric, któremu Brooke tłumaczy, że nie pozwoli swojemu pasierbowi na ponownie skrzywdzenie Hope. Forrester pociesza byłą żonę i stwierdza, że powinni zakupić domek w górach, podobny jak w Big Bear, do którego będą mogli uciec od problemów i zaczekać, aż bliscy poproszą ich o powrót. thumb|320px|Thomas przekonuje Hope do współpracyThomas pracuje w biurze FC, kiedy dzwoni Zoe, dopytująca o możliwość powrotu do pracy w domu mody, którą obiecał jej Forrester. On zapewnia, że niebawem to stanie się możliwe, a Zoe potwierdza, że nadal mieszka u Vinny'ego. Wkrótce, w biurze pojawia się Ridge, ale nie chce on rozmawiać z synem o dokumentach rozwodowych. Proponuje skupienie się na sprawach firmy i oświadcza, że linia Hope została zawieszona, a Steffy i Sally pracują już nad zupełnie nową kolekcją. Thomas nalega jednak, by wznowiono Hope for the Future, ale Ridge zauważa, że Hope nie podjęła jeszcze decyzji o powrocie do firmy. Thomas przypomina ojcu o ich pojedynku na pokazy mody przed laty i sugeruje, by teraz zorganizowali coś podobnego, a kupcy sami zdecydują o tym, jaka kolekcja zwycięży. Ridge wychodzi, a Thomas oznajmia, że jest mu przykro z powodu rozwodu. Uśmiecha się jednak do siebie. Niebawem, pojawia się Hope, która jest zawiedziona informacją o rozwodzie Brooke i Ridge'a. Chce wrócić do domu, by pocieszyć matkę, ale Thomas zatrzymuje ją i zawiadamia, że firma nie może sfinalizować dwóch kolekcji. Hope jest pewna, że ponownie zostanie pominięta na rzecz linii Steffy. Thomas informuje ją jednak o konkurencyjnym pokazie mody, podczas którego to klienci zdecydują o wygranej. Zapewnia, że pracował wystarczająco długo nad nowymi kreacjami i prosi o szansę na udowodnienie jej i Liamowi, że można z nim współpracować. Ridge wraca do rezydencji Forresterów, gdzie potwierdza Shaunie, że rozwodzi się z Brooke, gdyż nie znalazł z nią rozwiązania problemów. Kobieta zapewnia go o swoim wsparciu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Shauna Fulton Kategoria:Quinn Fuller